


Love of My Life

by cielxsebastian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielxsebastian/pseuds/cielxsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an addition to "Suck it Up" So this will mostly be about Ciel and Sebastian but there will be some Vincent and William but not munch. There may be more characters like Grell and all so yeah....hope you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Life

Last book...

 

I'm laying in my bed remembering last night, how I came home to my father hugging me tightly and kissing my head and making sure I was okay. How Sebastian had called the cops and Claude being put to jail for threatening young boys to have sex with them. How I can now sleep with no worry. And especially how Sebastian told me about his feeling last night in the car.

I still see it as if it was still happening at this moment. The car still stopped at the side of the road at almost two o'clock in the morning.

~Flash Back~

"Sebastian we need to talk." I mutter and he turned off the car.

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked looking at me now. My breath hitched slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Its about the kiss..." Sebastian sighed softly and turned to me half way. He then leaned in and kissed me softly. 'OH MY GOD!!!!! HES KISSING ME!!! SHIT KISS BACK CIEL!' My mind practically screamed at me and that's when I realized I was just sitting there frozen.

I then started kissing him back, our lips moving in zinc, our bodies moving on their own. My arms wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck, while his wrapped around my waist.

I didn't realized we were still in the car by the road until I heard a few cars go by. I guess Sebastian just remembered that as well since he pulled back and started driving me home.

Just before we got to my house I heard Sebastian say the four words I never thought would ever come out of his mouth towards me. "Ciel, I love you."

~End of flashback~

Now its nine in the morning, I've been awake for bout an hour now. Did I mention Sebastian is laying right next to me, with his arm around my torso. No, he's not awake, and no, we did not have sex last night.

I wished we did though, I bet it would have been amazing. But, sadly there is a reason why he's in my bed right now. After coming home and getting all my hugs and kisses and the " I missed you so much" speech, I got the " your grounded for life" speech. Yes, I'm grounded.

But, there's an up side to this. Sebastian now has to be by my side twenty-four-seven. Hmm, that means more time with Sebastian. And also now Sebastian is my teacher for now on in my homeschooling. I know you all are so jealous.

Anyways, I'm grounded until he can see I won't run off again. I can promise I wont since now I know I'll be with Sebastian. Soon I felt the arm around my torso pull me closer to him and a pair of sinfully soft lips on my neck.

I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers into Sebastian's dark locks, pulling him closer. He eagerly pressed himself against me, almost hovering over me. I could feel his hard on against my pelvis. 'Fuck, he's bigger than Claude!' I thought to myself as I reached down and rub his already hard cock.

Sebastian groaned into my neck before pulling away from me completely. "Later we're going to my house." Sebastian whispered and I nod softly, letting him get up after one last kiss before having to go out to my father.

And if you all are wondering, No, my father has no idea me and Sebastian are together, so now we have to be very careful of what we do to each other while around my father. For now were keeping our relationship a secret. I told him I'd be his dirty little secret last night when we talked about our relationship. the look on his face, priceless. He almost had a nose bleed from those simple words.

When we came out of my room, the smell of egg, bacon, biscuits, toast, and freshly squeezed orange juice met our senses. As soon as I got into the kitchen my father pulled me into a tight hug before letting me sit down at a plate full of food, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Thanks dad." I say before I started eating witch surprised him a bit. Though I paid it no attention. William was already sitting down, eating his breakfast. My dad sat beside him with his own food, and Sebastian sat beside me to eat as well.

It was quiet for a moment until Sebastian spoke up. "I and Ciel will be studying at my home if you don't mind?" My father shook his head softly.

"I don't mind at all, just watch him closely." Sebastian nods softly at him. I was so excited to leave with him as soon as possible.

The now...

That was a year ago, Sebastian took me home and yes we had sex for the first time. That was amazing. But it's been a year since then so I will tell you all everything that you have missed. After a few months my father found us making out in my bedroom after my school work was done. Surprisingly he didn't freak out.

But he excepted it and let Sebastian take me out on dates. When summer came my father let me move into sebastians house. It was the best day of our lives. All that day Sebastian couldn't stop saying this is our home now and this is our bedroom and this is our bed. Well of course time was changing, school was going to start back soon.

Well Sebastian soon told me at the end of summer he was demon. I was happy I excepted him as for who he is, I trusted him. But when school started we started fighting....a lot... It's not that we didn't love eachother it's just that keeping our school and love life separate was hard. Especially for me. 

It was hard because of Grell being all over him sometimes. I didn't like it and I couldn't help but feel jealous. But that wasn't the only problem. Almost every evening he would ask me if I had homework and if I needed help and stuff that a father or a teacher would ask. That gets so annoying. 

But we talked about it and he seemed willing to stop acting like my teacher at home. But on the weekends he seemed distant. Especially since I told him about acting like my teacher. I hope there's nothing wrong between us but then during the week nights he would want sex. Almost every night. So maybe we are okay...


End file.
